Divyanka Tripathi
|hometown = Bhopal, India |occupation = Television Actress |knownfor = Acting in Yeh Hai Mohabbatien & Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani 4. |spouse = Vivek Dahiya (m. 2016) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 14 |Year = 2020 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = |Currently1 = |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @Divyanka_T |InstagramUserName = divyankatripathidahiya }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 14. She is known for playing the character of Dr. Ishita Bhalla in Star Plus's Ye Hai Mohabbatein. Biography Tripathi was born on 14 December 1984 in Bhopal, Madhya Pradesh. She attended Nutan College in Bhopal. She completed a mountaineering course from the Nehru Institute of Mountaineering in Uttarkashi. Tripathi dated actor Sharad Malhotra, her co-actor from Banoo Main Teri Dulhann. They were in a relationship until 2015. On 16 January 2016, she got engaged to her Ye Hai Mohabbatein co-actor Vivek Dahiya. The couple got married on 8 July 2016 in Bhopal. Career Tripathi started her career as an anchor on All India Radio, Bhopal. She participated in Pantene Zee Teen Queen in 2003 and won the title of Miss Beautiful Skin. In 2004, Tripathi participated in India's Best Cinestars Ki Khoj and ended up being in top 8 from Bhopal zone. She again contested from Indore zone where she was declared the runner up. This ensured her qualification for phase 2 of the contest where she lost eventually. She was crowned Miss Bhopal. Tripathi made her acting debut in telefilms for Doordarshan. She received recognition for Zee TV's drama fiction Banoo Main Teri Dulhann by playing the dual roles of Vidya, an orphan and illiterate girl, and Divya, a modern and literate girl. She won many awards for her performance in the show including the Indian Television Academy Award for Best Actress in Drama Category and the Indian Telly Award for Fresh New Face. She then featured in the second season of Star Plus's horror thriller Ssshhhh...Phir Koi Hai. Later she played the role of Rashmi Sharma, a housewife in SAB TV's comedy drama Mrs. & Mr. Sharma Allahabadwale. From 2013 to 2019, she has portrayed the character of Dr. Ishita Bhalla, an infertile dentist who marries a Chief Executive Officer, in order to provide maternal affection to his daughter in Ekta Kapoor's show Ye Hai Mohabbatein opposite Karan Patel.1718 Her portrayal of Ishita won her many awards and nominations such as the Indian Telly Award for Best Actress in a Lead Role, the Lions Gold Award for Best Actress in Lead Role, and the Boroplus Gold Award for Best Actress in a Lead Role. In 2015, she received a Shan-E-Bhopal Award. In 2016, she received two awards at the Gold Awards for Face of The Year and Best Actress in a Lead Role. In 2014, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 2 where she emerged as one of the finalists and was declared as the 2nd Runner Up. In 2017, she participated in Nach Baliye 9 with her husband Vivek Dahiya and won the show. On the show, she was injured and the audience accused her of a fake injury. However, she posted a video to provide evidence that the injury was real. In 2019, Tripathi hosted Star Plus's singing reality show The Voice 3. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 14) Nominations History Trivia References